Where The Cunning Thrive
by Blaise-and-Draco-fan
Summary: Blaise and Draco ship that ends up being a dream.


Where the Cunning Thrive

By: BlaiseandDracofan

Blaise walked down the corridors in search of Draco. She has had a huge crush on him since she first saw him, but he never knew it. Oh how she longed for his touch, his kiss, his sweet caress. She knew Pansy would be furious at her if she ever found out about Blaise's crush. She would never tell Pansy though, her best friend, of course she couldn't do it. Draco had been Pansy's love as well, oh how she loathed the flirting between them.

Why Pansy, why her, Blaise always thought to herself when ever she saw the pair together. Her thoughts went on endlessly until she had been brought back to reality from Pansy, "Blaise! Blaise!" Pansy was shouting as if Blaise couldn't hear. Blaise came out of her thoughts, "Oh hi Pansy," she muttered. "I wasn't paying attention." She said, _obviously she knew that already, _Blaise thought to herself. _How stupid are you? Of course she knows that you weren't paying attention. Now think of something to tell her you were thinking about. She won't care if it's useless nonsense, just tell her something. _"I was just thinking. Actually I was just replaying a memory." Blaise lied. Of course she would never really admit to what she was thinking, after all Pansy was her best friend she could never hurt her like that.

Pansy just gave her a glare, Blaise knew that to be her "_what are you jabbering about," look_ on her face. Blaise couldn't seem to stop saying stupid things so she said, "I need to get a book for our potions essay. I'll be in the library if anyone needs me." Hopefully Pansy wouldn't come down there as well. Blaise wouldn't know how to talk to her, her feelings had grown even more for Draco this year. It was getting harder and harder by the day to hang around Pansy. She was clueless as to what explanation she should give her. _Hey Pansy, I'm in love with Draco so move over. _Oh yeah that would be great. She'd hate me forever for that, Blaise was thinking as she headed towards the library.

She had almost gotten to her destination when she blindly walked right into the man of her dreams. There he was standing right in front of her, Draco was right there. "Whoa there Blaise, you need to watch where you're going. Wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself now would we?" came Draco's perfectly dreamy voice. "Of course not, I just... I was... thinking." She told Draco, _oh yeah perfect your fantasizing got you to run directly into him, smooth move Blaise. _She had thought to herself, _true way into his heart, try going directly through him. _Her cheeks were red from embarrassment of running straight into him. "I'm going to continue to the library," Blaise said, she had been thoroughly embarrassed by the situation in the hall. "Library, what do you need from the library?" Draco shouted to her as she started to leave. "Book for Potions essay", she said. _You just lied to him, you just lied to your love Draco. You could've made a move at least, done something, anything. Of course you just stand there like an idiot then run off. That was so graceful Blaise. What were you thinking, the library like they really are going to buy that. When do you ever see a Slytherin in the library?_ She thought questioning herself. Did she really know how she was going to get through the week like this? She was killing herself by not confessing her secret love for Draco, to him and Pansy.

Blaise ended up in the library and got a book to at least show them if they asked about it. She just sat inside for a while until everyone was staring at her. They all were wondering what a Slytherin was doing in the library. She decided this was the perfect time to head off somewhere else. The gardens would be a perfect place. On her way there she saw a bunch of Gryffindors so she turned the other direction to the lake. "Ok, the lake sounds better anyways." Blaise stated as she headed off and found a tree to sit under. She had to think for a while without being disturbed. _Maybe I should just talk to Draco, ask him how his love life is going. Just talk to him like you're going to make fun of him. _"That's what I'll do!" Blaise had accidentally stated out loud. She then noticed the people staring, "What are you looking at!?!" she yelled at the staring students. They looked away quickly before she beat them to a pulp.

Back up in the Slytherin common room, she saw Draco just sitting inside, Pansy had gone off somewhere. _Here's your chance Blaise, go for it._ She told herself and sat near Draco. "Hey Draco," she said, "Nothing to do?" she asked him. "Is there ever anything to do?" Draco scowled. "Is something wrong Draco?" she asked him. "Its Pansy, I can't take it anymore. I can't believe we have an arranged marriage. If I have to live with her I swear I'll kill myself." Draco stated with a smirk on his face. Blaise found this news to be joyous. "So you can't stand her, well she has her moments. I'm sure you can find someone else besides her for now." Blaise stated, hopefully he'd get her hint. She desperately wanted him and his platinum blonde hair. Draco came closer to Blaise, oh how she had been longing for him to sit next to her as close as he was. He whispered in her ear, "I don't want just anyone. I know you feel the same way." Draco then pressed his lips to hers in a passionate embrace. Blaise had been longing for this moment for so long she could hardly believe it was happening. Thoughts were running through her mind, _has he always felt this way? Is this a joke? I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming. _Blaise thought while never wanting to let go of him. They parted from each other and Draco gave her that smile she loved so dearly. Blaise had a huge grin on her face, she couldn't help it. He was just so wonderful. Before she could say anything "Did you like that as much as I did?" Draco had asked her. Blaise was in shock, _did he just say what I think he did, and he enjoyed it too. _Blaise couldn't manage words but smiled and nodded in agreement. Draco then leaned in towards her again and with that same sweet embrace their lips met once again. Blaise closed her eyes and when she woke again she noticed that it had all been a dream. _Of course it was too good to be true, _Blaise thought to herself and got herself dress in time for breakfast.


End file.
